Champions
by jakelovera7x
Summary: Just a little story i made about a girl and a horse going to their first show together. sequals to come.


"Erica Baker and River Reef to the arena please." The voice came over the loud speaker, indicating it was my turn to compete for a blue ribbon.

I looked down at the set of reins I was holding and my eyes traveled up the leather until they were met with an aristocratic head and deep brown eyes.

"Come on River." I said to the horse, beginning to walk towards the ring I was to compete in.

The tall bay stallion at the end of the reins followed closely as I headed towards the main arena. When I passed stands and advertising areas to the opening of the arena, I stopped and mounted up.

"Okay boy, this is it." I whispered to the horse.

I clucked to him and he obediently walked forward, into the show ring. As I approached the line as to where I was to start, I halted River Reef and waited for the judges to give the okay.

"You may start." One of them said over the loud speaker.

I nudged River's sides with my heels and off he went, starting at a slow trot to work up his pace, and eventually we began going at a slow canter, gliding across the ground towards the first and lowest jump. When we approached it, River's speed was increased and I felt his forelegs lift from the ground and soon, we were in the air; sailing over the jump.

Thud.

We landed and headed for the next, slightly higher gate looking jump. I gathered myself and Set River up and we flew over the second jump. I looked down at the ground as he cantered towards the 3rd obstacle.

We reached it and I felt all three phases. Launch. Sail. Land.

4 more times I felt those 3 motions and soon, we were finished and standing at the finish gate, both working up a sweat.

"Thank you." The judges said, and we left the ring for our trailer.

After cooling off the stallion, I tied him and loosened his girth while I reached in my truck for a bottle of water. Then I heard my instructor walk up with her husband.

"You did great honey! River did so well!" Cathy cried, giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks. I hope we don't get a horrible score." I smiled to myself, looking over at the great stallion I someday wished to call mine.

"I'm sure you'll get first place. That was amazing. I love seeing all my babies grow up to be champions." Cathy replied, smiling up at her stallion.

"All 2nd division jumpers please gather in the main show ring please." I heard over the loud speaker.

"That's me. I better go collect my prize." I said, untying River Reef and tightening his girth back up.

I gathered my reins and hopped onto the bay stallion's back, asking him to walk forward so we could receive our ribbon. When we entered the ring, we lined up in a row, between a gorgeous gray mare and a chestnut gelding.

River's ears pricked towards the mare and his nostrils flared slightly as he chewed at his bit.

"Manners River." I whispered sharply to the horse, and he calmed down a bit.

Then a voice came over the loud speaker.

"3rd prize yellow ribbon and a gift card to sally's saddle supplies goes to...John Fagan and Mandy."

I watched as the boy and his gray mare trotted forward happily to collect their ribbon and gift card. I smiled to myself, remembering my very first show.

"2nd place red ribbon and 300 dollar check goes to...Deborah Hale and Hercules."

A girl on a flashy black gelding calmly walked forward and took their check and ribbon. The girl; smiling stuck the ribbon onto her horse's bridle.

"And finally, 1st place and a 1,000$ goes out to...Erica Baker and River Reef."

My cheeks immediately turned crimson and my hands started to shake as my name was called up for first place. A large smile plastered on my face as River walked forward, and clapping was heard from the stands. I reached the man with the microphone and reached down as he handed me a blue ribbon and a crisp check.

I smiled wide and pinned the ribbon to River's bridle and searched the stands for Cathy and Gordon. I found them, taking pictures and smiling and cheering.

We exited the ring and found Cathy and Gordon by the trailer. I got off and hugged them both tight.

"Honey, I want to give you a present. An early birthday present if you will." Cathy slowly.

I looked at her as I stood Holding River's reins in my right hand as my left on stroked his sleek brown neck.

"I want you to Have River." She said finally, and I cried out in pure joy, turning and hugging _my_ stallion around his muscular neck and buried my face into his warm coat.

He truly was a winner.


End file.
